Girl with Bratatude
by Shad'sGirl12
Summary: Jade moved away leaving the Bratz short one girl. Could they find a replacemant?
1. Chapter 1

Girl with Brat-a-tude

Summary- Jade moved away leaving the Bratz short one girl. Could they find a replacemant?

This is deicated to my cousin Desarae.

Mgae owns Bratz

I own my character Desarae not my cousin Desarae

* * *

Chapter 1

It was long day in Stylesville Cloe, Yasmin, and Sasha were in their room rethinking the day's events until Sasha spoke up and looked pretty angry about it.

"I can't believe Kool Kat would leave us because of a job offer in New York." Sasha let herself fall back on her bed still angry as Cloe turned to Sasha.

"Well she did get a job in New York. And New York is where everything great happens like shopping malls, boys, nice apartments, and did I mention boys?" Cloe then looked at Yasmin who was also looking glum.

"Yeah, but Bunny Boo's got a point. New York maybe a great place to live, but we have a magazine to write and without her we'll need to stop the magazine. Something Burdine would pray for." Yasmin sighed looking out the window.

"Wonder if she's having fun in New York?" The two Bratz looked at Sasha with concern, sadness, and some hope.

"Maybe. Besides Kool Kat would want us to be happy for her. She found a good job that pays well." Sasha look at Cloe angry about her comment.

"Pays well!? Girl we might not get paid, but a lot of good things happened to us! We went to London, we were in fashion shows, ice skating shows, and even helped a genie and a fiary for all that matter!? Pays well is just an understatment! We've been in reality shows, solved crimes, met cute boys here, and outsmart the Tweevils in all ends possible!" Sasha then took a deep breath, but still had an angry expression on her face.

"Sasha all those things are true, but anyone could outsmart the Tweevils. It don't take that much to outsmart the Tweevils personally." Cloe looked at Sasha with some hope left.

"So? How are we gonna finish the magazine? Like Pretty Princess said we might have to stop the magazine!" Sasha laid back on her bed angry.

"That's where a replacement comes in. The magazine isn't in jeopardy yet and we could find a good replacement that'll help. Kool Kat wouldn't want the Bartz Magazine to stop because she left." Sasha and Yasmin looked at Cloe with hope and happiness.

"You think it'll work Angel?" Cloe looked at Yasmin smiling and nodding.

"It better work Cloe." Cloe then turned to Sasha and gave her a smirk.

"It will. Don't worry. We better get to bed we have a full day ahead of us tomorrow." And with that statement the three Bratz went to bed for tomorrow's events.

* * *

Please review. This is my first Bratz story and I'll be sure to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Girl with Brat-a-tude

Summary- Jade moved away leaving the Bratz short one girl. Could they find a replacemant?

This is deicated to my cousin Desarae.

Mgae owns Bratz

I own my character Desarae not my cousin Desarae

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day Yasmin, Cloe, and Sasha were in their room with girls coming in and out as Sasha spoke up with a piece of paper in front of her.

"Okay first is Kaylee Jones." Then Kaylee who was the same skin tone as Cloe with golden hair in big ringlets, a pink jacket, a dark pink shirt with the number '39' and words 'IN.OUT' above it, a blue jean skirt, a pink belt with a butterfly on it, brown eyes, and pink sandals.

"So you're Kaylee?" Kayleee looked at Cloe with a big smile.

"Yes I'm Kaylee Jones." The three Bratz looked at Kaylee with hope, well Cloe and Yasmin did not Sasha.

"What are you good at?" Kaylee looked at Yasmin with her big smile.

"Well I love to sing, dance, talk on the phone, shopping, shopping, and more shopping." Then Cloe looked at her with a happy expression.

"Do you write?" Kaylee looked at Cloe in disgust.

"Write? I'm an actress for Pete's sake! I don't write. My bulter does all the writing." Then Sasha and Yasmin groaned in anger and disgust.

"Next!" Then Kaylee looked at Sasha with envy.

"You can't 'Next!' me! I'm Kaylee Jones! I can buy and sell all of you!" Then Sasha gave Kaylee the same look back only meaner.

"Look you spoiled brat! I said 'Next!' Next means you don't make the cut! So bye-bye!" Kaylee looked at the three Bratz one last time then left in a huff.

"Next is Tammy Michaels." Tammy came out wearing a white T-shirt with a white fluffy jacket on top, white jeans, white boots similar to ones on _Bratz Forever Diamondz_, a white bandana, a red hat, and white earrings.

"So you're Tammy Michael correct?" Tammy looked at Cloe with a sneer on her face.

"It's Gangsta Boo to you." The three look at Tammy with a taken back or anger expression.

"What are you good at?" Tammy looked at Yasmin with a smirk.

"Well rapping, look like a gangsta, and stuff." Then Cloe, Yasmin, and Sasha look at Tammy with a 'WHAT' sign.

"Next!" Tammy look at the three Bratz and left with huff.

"Okay next is Chloe Shaw. Wow she has the same name as Cloe." When they were expecting Chloe Shaw they seen Dylan come in.

"Dylan what are you doing here?" Dylan looked at Sasha with a smirk. A smirk Sasha only knew.

"I came to be with the ladies." Sasha, Yamsin, and Cloe looked at him disgusted and sick.

"Sorry no boys allow. Next!" Dylan looked at the three Bratz in shock.

"Man! I thought it worked!" After that Dylan left in dismay.

"Bye Dylan Shaw!" Then the three Bratz started laughing from Dylan's poor performance.

"Okay next is Sarah... Umm the last name is a bit of a smug." The two Bratz looked at Sasha with confused faces, but shrugged it off as Kaycee came in.

"Hello Bratz!" The three looked at Kirstee with a annoyed look.

"Next!" Kaycee looked them in sadness and left.

Hours and hours of poor performances, fakers, and total annoyances. They were almost out of people.

"So before we bring out our last girl who do you think will make the cut?" Yasmin and Sasha looked a Cloe in dismayed and confusion.

"I say Kaylee Jones." Sasha looked at Yasmin with an angry.

"Her?! I say no one! All we got was poor performances that send me to sleep, people pretending to be girls or want to be a Bratz sans Dylan and Kaycee, and are totally annoying. I just say don't interview this person." Cloe looked at Sasha with a very sad facr.

"That wouldn't be fair for this girl. Who knows she might actually be a good if not a perfect replacement." Yasmin looked at Sasha with hope in eyes.

"Yeah. Angel's right.We just can't reject a person before she comes in. We're loyal to people, but the Tweevils. Give her a chance." Sasha looked at Yasmin and Cloe with a softer yet still angry look.

"Fine we'll let her give us an interview, but if she makes sends me to sleep then her interview is cut short." The two Bratz looked at Sasha with a nod.

"Okay last is Desarae Parker." Desarae came out in a purple hatler-top, blue jeans, and purple boots.

"So you're Desarae Parker?" Desarae looked at Yasmin with a smile.

"Yes I am." Yasmin and Cloe both nodded in agreement.

"So what do you do?" Desarae looked at Cloe with a smaller smile.

"Don't laugh at me, but I love listening to music, writing, shopping, and reading your magazine. My main interest is hair styling. I want to be a hair stylist when I'm out of high school." The three Bratz looked at Desarae in happiness and hope.

"Do you have any proof you're an excellent writer?" Desarae looked at Sasha with a paper in her hand.

"This is a skit I had to do in school. It got an A++." Sasha took the paper and read with the other two Bratz.

"This is really good Desarae. I'm impressed. You make the cut. You're an offical member of the Bratz." Desarae looked at the three in happiness.

"Really?" The three nodded.

"Cool." The three then handed Desarae a paper.

"This is a document that clearly states you're a member of the Bratz Crew. Sign it and give it me and you'll start your first day as Bratz that day." Desarae nodded to Cloe and left in happiness.

"She's good, but could she be trusted?" Cloe looked at Sasha in confusion.

"Trust her? She's a good writer and friendly. Maybe not as great as Jade, but just as good." Sasha and Yasmin look at Cloe with hope.

"Hope you're right Cloe." Cloe looked Yamsin with a smirk.

"Don't worry about it Pretty Princess. I'm right. I'm thirsy for a smoothie. Anyone up for the challenge?" The two looked at Cloe with a smirk.

"You're so on." And the three leftto the Smoothie Bar or whatever it's called.


	3. Chapter 3

Girl with Brat-a-tude

Summary- Jade moved away leaving the Bratz short one girl. Could they find a replacemant?

This is deicated to my cousin Desarae.

Mgae owns Bratz

I own my character Desarae not my cousin Desarae

* * *

Chapter 3

At the Smoothie Bar Cloe, Yasmin, and Sasha were talking to Eitan and Cameron.

"So I heard Jade moved away? Still upset about it?" Cloe looked at Cameron with a small smile.

"Not anymore Cameron. Besides she'd want us to be happy for her." Then Eitan looked at her with a smirk as well.

"I heard Dylan tried to be your replacement. Right?" Yasmin and Sasha looked at Eitan with a smirk as well.

"Yeah. Let's just say he failed big time." Then the three Bratz girls and two boys laughed.

"Do you know who Chloe Shaw is anyway?" Cameron and Eitan looked at Cloe with a confused look.

"Well I know his last name is Shaw, but I think he used your name because he ran out of ideas." Cloe looked at Cameron and nodded in agreement.

"True. Dylan was always the weird one." Yasmin looked at Cloe and snickered a little.

"Did you hear who our new replacement is?" The boys looked at Yasmin again with a very confused look.

"Not really. Who?" Sasha looked at Eitan while shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"Name's Desarae Parker. Only thing we know is that she likes to write, do hair, listen to music, reading the Bratz Magazine, and go shopping." Cameron looked at Sasha with a thought in his head.

"Sounds a bit like what you do Sasha." Sasha gave him a menacing glare meaning not to tick her off any longer.

"Don't push it Cameron." Cameron looked at Sasha with a bit of a scared look.

"Could you save the killings for later?" Sasha looked at Cloe and sighed.

"Sure, but you better make sure your boyfriend doesn't do anything funny or it will be fatal consequences." Cloe looked at Sasha and nodded.

"So what you planning to do later?" The three Bratz looked at Eitan with a shrug.

"Nothing really. We were just busy eariler." Cloe looked at Yasmin and nodded slightly.

"So you guys busy or anything?" The two boys looked at Cloe and shook their head no a little.

"Well I get off by 5. How about we hangout by then?" Cameron looked at Eitan then at Cloe.

"I'm mainly free. I gotta help Dylan and Koby with something, but other than that I'm free." Sasha looked at Cameron with a smirk.

"Well help Dylan with his A-game because he still sucks." Cameron looked at Sasha and nodded.

"Will do." Cloe looked the two boys and got up with Sasha and Yasmin soon after.

"We'll see ya later then." Then the three Bratz and Cameron left while Eitan continued work.


	4. Chapter 4

Girl with Brat-a-tude

Summary- Jade moved away leaving the Bratz short one girl. Could they find a replacemant?

This is deicated to my cousin Desarae.

Mgae owns Bratz

I own my character Desarae not my cousin Desarae

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day Cloe was watching TV when she heard the door.

"Come in." Then Desarae came in with a paper in her hand.

"I signed the paper like you said Cloe." Cloe looked at Desarae smiled.

"Thanks. I'll read it over with the other two." Desarae smiled and left as Yasmin came in.

"Who was that?" Cloe looked at Yasmin and sighed.

"Only Desarae. We got any mail?" Yasmin looked at Cloe with a pile of letters in her clutched hand.

"Fan mail, fan mail, some junk, more fan mail, and--Hey a letter from Jade." Cloe tooked the letter and opened it up. It read,

_'Dear Cloe, Yasmin, and Sasha,_

_Life in New York has been great so far. My job here is really great and my boss is great too. Don't think I've missed you gusy since I've been here because I didn't. Not one little bit. Anway how's the magazine going? I hope it didn't stop because of my leave? How's the boys? Are they okay? Could you believe this? This boy here just asked me to hangout with him. He's major cute. Too cute every girl would just die on the spot if he walked passed them. I wasn't an exception. Though except he actually talked to me. Anyway I hope you girls are doing great. Write back when you can and send a new issue of the magazine if you decide to write it._

_XOXO,_

_Jade'_

"I'm glad she's happy at least." Cloe looked at Yasmin and smiled.

"Yeah and she meant a cute guy. I hope she writes us and tells us who he is." Cloe said.

"Who what is?" The two Bratz looked and seen Sasha come in.

"Just in time Bunny Boo, Jade wrote to us saying her time in New York." Sasha looked at Yasmin and smirked.

"So how is she?" Cloe looked at Sasha and smiled.

"She's good. She's with this guy we don't know about." Sasha looked at Cloe and smirked a bit wider.

"That's Jade for ya. Always being secretive." Cloe looked at Yasmin and Sasha and picked up the document.

"Desarae sent us her signed document. Let's invite her to the Smoothie Bar. I'm sure the guys would like to meet her in person." The two other Bratz looked at Cloe and nodded.

"In." Cloe then smiled as they left to get Desarae and go to the Smoothie Bar.

* * *

Sorry about the delay. Had a major writer's block for this chapter. Anyway I hope everybody likes it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Girl with Brat-a-tude

Summary- Jade moved away leaving the Bratz short one girl. Could they find a replacemant?

This is deicated to my cousin Desarae.

Mgae owns Bratz

I own my character Desarae not my cousin Desarae

* * *

Chapter 5

At the Smoothie Bar Cloe, Yasmin, and Sasha were walking when they seen Desarae.

"Hey Desarae." Desarae looked up and smiled at the three.

"Hi Cloe, Yasmin, and Sasha. I didn't see you there." Yasmin was the first to recover and spoke with a stern voice.

"I also heard you signed the document right?" Desarae gave a slight nodded and finished her smoothie.

"Well congratulations again. You're first step to become an offical member of the Bratz you need to give an article about fashionfor the magazine. We'll eventually combine yours with Yasmin's article for the magazine. Do you think you could give us an article by the end of the week?" Desarae looked at three and nodded again.

"Okay. I think I'll be able to give a copy by tomorrow at the latest." Sasha looked at Desarae impressed.

"You're a speedy one aren't you?" Desarae gave Sasha a soft smile and a nod.

"I'm always fast with my fashion work." Cloe then smiled at Desarae.

"That's good to hear." Desarae nodded and left.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. I couldn't think of anything else. Don't worry though. This story is almost finished. 


	6. Chapter 6

Girl with Brat-a-tude

Summary- Jade moved away leaving the Bratz short one girl. Could they find a replacemant?

This is deicated to my cousin Desarae.

Mgae owns Bratz

I own my character Desarae not my cousin Desarae

* * *

Chapter 6

In Burdine's office she and her idiot workers, Kirstee and Kaycee, were looking over their work or in their words spying on the Bratz.

"So they're friend Jade moved away. Hmpt! Serves them right! I never liked her that much anyway!" Kaycee looked at Burdine with a scared face.

"Well Burdine I heard the Bratz a replacemant." Burdine looked at Kaycee with an annoyed look.

"They what!?" Kirstee then spoke up more braver than Kaycee.

"They got a replacemant. We're screwed STILL!" Burdine looked at Kirstee and let out a snarl.

"We're not screwed than when those brats started magazine." Kaycee then looked at Burdine a bit more scared than usual.

"Ye-ah, but Burdine-" Burdine interrupted Kaycee with an insult of her own.

"Have we given up when things looked bleak bonehead? Have we given up when the those brats won idiot? No! Know why? Well you wouldn't know why because you're a bonehead, but why we haven't quited was because we're better than those dumb brats!" Kirstee looked at Burdine a bit scared herself.

"How Burdine?" Burdine looked at Kirstee with an even more annoyed look than before.

"What stupid question is that? Like we've always done. It's bound to help us one day." The two idiot nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure Burdine," Burdine looked even more annoyed with Kaycee than ever before releasing her deraged dog who bit Kaycee, "Ow!"

"Next time don't be an idiot." Kaycee looked at Burdine with tears in eyes, but whipped them away like they were nothing.

"Yes Burdine." Burdine then smiled with her work finished.


	7. Chapter 7

Girl with Brat-a-tude

Summary- Jade moved away leaving the Bratz short one girl. Could they find a replacemant?

This is deicated to my cousin Desarae.

Mgae owns Bratz

I own my character Desarae not my cousin Desarae

* * *

Chapter 7

At the Bratz room the three Bratz and the newly replacemant girl were in the room looking at the magazine a few days later.

"Wow this magazine was a big hit." Cloe looked at Yasmin and nodded in agreement.

"I know. I got a call from the Head Master of all Magazines in New York City." Sasha looked at with confusion.

"Didn't they ask Jade to move in New York too?" Cloe then nodded and continued.

"Yes they did. They said they loved the magazine and want us to go to New York to write a New York version for them in a few months." The two Bratz looked at Cloe with happiness while Desarae looked glum.

"I guess you won't need me then?" The three looked at Desarae in confusion and gave a small smile.

"Of course we'll need you. You've helped as much as we did. We won't live there." Desarae looked at Yasmin and smiled.

"Thank you." The three looked at Desarae and smiled wider.

"Your welcome. Now come on girls. We got to pack and think of more ways to improve the magazine." With that the new improved Bratz left with a good future ahead of them.

* * *

I'm finally finished with the story. I'm sorry if the ending stunk and if the formatting was a bit confusing. I was trying something new for a change and it even confused me. Anyway I'm glad for those who beared with me through the story. 


End file.
